Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman is a recurring antagonist in the Punch-Out! franchise, making his first appearance in the original arcade version of the first game. He is also often one of the strongest, if not the strongest opponent in the game. History ''Punch-Out!'' (1984) Mr. Sandman first appeared in the Aracde version of Punch-Out!! as the WVBA World Champion. He fights incredibly similar to the other boxers in the game, except he's a lot stronger, more accurate and nimble. You also can't fake him out and get a punch in, and when he's knocked down, he can get back up much stronger. The way the player must defeat him to wait for an opening and then punch him. Be careful, however, as he also use unstoppable combinations, which the player will have to dodge before they can start hitting him again. After defeating him, the player becomes the new champion, and therefore, wins the game. He wears yellow gloves, white shorts with yellow stripes, and yellow shoes. ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! Mr. Sandman returns in Mike Tyson's Punch Out, although no longer the champion of the World Circut, as Super Macho Man surpassed him. He sports the ability to guard himself whilst stunned and possesses unpredictable punching behavior so it won't be an easy battle. However,he can now use his signature "Dreamland Express", a hard-hitting special attack where he does three uppercuts in a row that are much quicker and stronger than his usual uppercuts. (The telltale signs of it happening are: He will stop attacking, will block all of Little Mac's jabs, and will briefly flash before the attack.) The players' main concerns in the fight are to negotiate all of Mr. Sandman's 13 rolling jabs during the first round and the Dreamland Express. (Of course.) He is also one of the few characters in the game that can avoid one of Mac's star punches and the only one who can do it while stunned. It's also impossible to throw any jabs at his face when he's stunned, as he will automatically guard it. As such, the player will need to use body blows when he's stunned. He wears yellow gloves, grey pants, and black shoes. He also uses the same body template as Bald Bull. ''Super Punch-Out! Mr.Sandman once again returns in Super Punch-Out, although heavily toned down to where he's the Champion of the Major League. Although nerfed, he still can guard himself while he's stunned, and he is still regarded as being quite difficult compared to the previous opponents. When the player knocks Mr. Sandman down twice, the message "Give him full power now, champ!" is yelled by his cornerman, causing Mr. Sandman to become more difficult, with the use of some new moves. His special attack, "Dreamland Express", (referred to as "Midnight Sleeper" in this game) still works the same way except that it is a little slower than in the last game. He wears green gloves with yellow shorts with red stripes and green shoes, and is once again a pallet swap of Bald Bull. ''Punch-Out! (2009) After a series hiatus, Mr. Sandman returns in the 2009 reboot of the series on the Wii, reclaiming his position as the WVBA World Champion. In his prematch montage, he is shown beating every opponent in the game (barring Donkey Kong) by K.O, and now sports his own body scheme. He has two new overhead punch moves (in addition to his classic "Dreamland Express" triple-uppercut combo), and has the ability to fake out Mac before he punches, usually during his "Dreamland Express" uppercut combo. If you lose to him, he will face the crowd and laugh maniacally, and wears his clothing from Super Punch-Out. Mr. Sandman is also in the Title Defense Mode, once again as the final boss, trying to get the Title Belt back from Little Mac. In the pre-match montage, Mr. Sandman sees a picture of Little Mac and becomes furious, smashing a entire building into bits. He also wears a new outfit, with a new haircut and his boxing gear now almost all black. He uses all of his old attacks, including some copied from Mike Tyson from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. This includes some of Mike's punches and a "Wink Uppercut", during which he winks with either his left or his right eye to signal if the uppercut is going to be left or right. These uppercuts are likely to damage Mac if he dodges in the wrong direction. Mr. Sandman also sports a mode called Berserker Rage, which occurs when he is knocked down two times in one round or knocked down three times total during the entire match. In the mode, he will throw 14 uppercuts. However, if you dodge or survive the series of blows, He will get tired, giving Little Mac a chance to end the fight. The player needs to be very careful not to get hit too many times as some of Mr. Sandman's punches can take out half of Mac's health bar. If you try to punch him right as he backs away to do the Dreamland Express, he'll throw a hook. What hand Mr. Sandman uses depends on what hand Mac used to punch at him. If he simply says "Hah!" , he'll do a fast right hook. If he says, "My Turn!", he'll do a slow left hook. If you lose to the TD version of him, the Ref will try to raise Mr. Sandman's hand. He will attempt to lift it, but Sandman will raise his hand himself and end up lifting the referee with it. Themes Punch-Out!! Wii - Mr. Sandman Full Theme (WatGob Personal Mix)|His theme in Punch-Out Wii. Mr. Sandman - Lose - Punch-Out!! (Wii) Music-0|Music plays when you lose to Mr. Sandman. Trivia *In the Wii game, Mr. Sandman seems to be associated with number 13, a number associated with bad luck and misfortune. Examples include: **His full nickname (Mister Sandman) has 13 letters. **Mr. Sandman is the thirteenth opponent fought by Little Mac, and the final boss of the game. **In addition, Little Mac has 13 hearts of stamina in both fights. **Mr. Sandman's introduction slideshow in Contender, being the only one in the entire game to exceed four frames, has 13 frames (with the first 12 showing Sandman defeating all the boxers Little Mac previously fought). **When Mr. Sandman gets tired after the dreaded Berserker Rage in Title Defense, Little Mac only needs to punch him 13 more times to defeat him (although obviously fewer punches are required if stars are used). **In title defense mode Mr. Sandman has 13 ways to get a star, with the inclusion of the above and the 4 stars you get after his Berserker Rage. **His height is 6' 5. The similarly-written number 6.5 is half of 13. **He is 31 years old and had 31 previous fights in his career; by switching the digits of this number, the result is the number 13. **In a disturbingly coincidental factor, long before the Wii game, in ''Super Punch Out!!, the frame perfect world record for beating him is 13.13 seconds. **Finally, Mr. Sandman's boxing record bares similarity to Muhammad Ali's, both being undefeated at 31-0 before meeting their first loss to become 31-1. If you switch the numbers in 31 you get 13. *Mr. Sandman, along with Bald Bull and Super Macho Man, has been featured as an opponent in more Punch-Out!! games than any other character. His only absence is the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! *The instruction booklet of the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! lists Mr. Sandman as being from New York City. This is false, as he's from Philadelphia. *Mr. Sandman's behavior, particularly in the Wii version, is based on the mythical being known as the Sandman, who would spread his magical sand on children to put them to sleep or bring them dreams. Mr. Sandman makes multiple references to sleep in his dialogue, as well as aiming to put his opponents to "sleep" by knocking them out. In addition, Z's will fly out from him when attacked in a stunned state. *In contender mode, Mr. Sandman share's similarities to Muhammad Ali and Joe Fraizer. In Title Defense mode, he also share's similarities to Mike Tyson. *In Super Punch-Out!, Mr. Sandman is the only boxer who cannot be defeated by a K.O., even with Game Genie codes *In Super Smash Bros for 3DS, Mr. Sandman appears as a trophy. Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Game Bosses Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army